Kidou Senshi Gundam 00 : Ignited Hearts
by CheezBrger
Summary: It's twisted. Rai Lee and his sister Sakura Lee are stuck in this everlasting war.What will the outcome be?Are you satisfied with the world?
1. Chap 1: Enemies

_**Hey guys , This is Killeroftime3 and this is my version of not Gundam 00 , but all of the seasons of Gundam I have watched. This is the first time I ever posted something on the web and I hope you like it. NO FLAMES PLEASE.**_

_**Told in Rai's (My Character) 's Point of View.**_

_**Phase 1(Enemies)**_

_**I woke up , finding myself on cloud nine. I looked around it and it seemed so real although I had I feeling I was going to fall into eternal darkness. After I got released , I plunged down from the sky holding up my arm and I felt something tug my hand. " Haha? " (Haha - Mother In Japanese.) She smiled at me and she embraced me. All my feelings bottled inside , I let them all flow out. Tears rolled down my cheeks , and my mother patted me on the head , and whispered , "That's right , let it all out. " I stared at her for a brief moment with my tears still rolling down my cheeks. "Sorry , mother , I know that you want me to have a bright future but I dunno how." I said with doubtfulness engulfing me. "Just let your sister guide you through. She'll protect you. But be a good boy , goodbye Rai , I'll miss you." Was her saying before she almost left. **_

_**"WAIT , MOTHER DON'T GO!" I replied but she left. I woke up on my bed with a towel on my head. My sister was beside me lay on my bed but sitting on a chair. I carried her onto my bed. And it was my turn to sit on the chair. She smiled in her sleep and whispered , " Onii-chan " . I smiled and touched her cheek. I left my hand there and laid my head down. "Battle status 5! Battle status 5! This is an emergency!" A voice was sounded. "Sorry , I'll be back." I said before kissing my sister on her forehead. "You're my only family , I won't let you die." I muttered to myself. "Rai! Faith is ready for you!" The crew chief said. "Okay!" I said before entering the cockpit. **_

_**G**__**eneration **__**U**__**nsubdued **__**N**__**uclear **__**D**__**rive **__**A**__**ssault **__**M**__**odule**__**, system start up.**_

_** "CPU setting complete. Neutral linkage on concentration normal, mental movement , perimeters updated , Nuclear reactor , Nuclear jammer canceler and power flow normal. Systems all green. Faith system booting." I said adjusting the OS. "ZGMF-X22A Strike Faith , you may launch." Mir said. "Okay , Rai Lee , Faith , heading out!" I said as I turned on the Phase shift (PS in short form). "Another...gundam!?, NO! IT"S THE FAITH!" all of them said in shock. " HURRY UP , SEND OUT THE FIVE PLANES!" The planes are Destroy Gundams. **_

_**A whole bunch of gundams were headed towards the ORB fleet. I used my main cannons and destroyed all the gundams except the five planes and some other ones. "HAHAHAHA! SORRY FOR KILLING YOU!" Voices were echo-ed in my head. " You and only you , keep on destroying and because of you , the world lives in agony!" I said and went into SEED mode. I blasted one of the Destroys' head with my hand cannon and sliced one plane into half. "Rai..." Murrue said. All of them stared at me with shocked eyes. Zack and Rusty were also amazed. **__'Even though I still protect my loved ones , I'll still fight...for that cost.' __**I thought and destroyed everything in my path.**_

_**Minvera were in ORB surrounded by Murasames but Shinn , Luna and Rey were trying their best to protect Minvera. "Damn! Meyrin , deutrion beam! Hurry!" Shinn cried out. "Okay , deutrion beam , irridate!" Meyrin replied. The Impulse's power went up. Shinn took out his beam rifle and shot like mad. " DAMN YOU GUYS! " Shinn shouted and took out his beam saber and sliced through mobile suits one by one. " Mayu , Sorry about this." Shinn said before going into SEED mode. "Meyrin , give me the sword Silloutette I'll chop all of their vessels!" Shinn said. "You can do that right?" " Y-Yeah! , Sword Silhoutette launch!"Meyrin replied. "Raaaa!" Shinn screamed in anger as the Force Silloutette ejected and the Sword Silhoutette docked. **_

_**Ships , mobile suit carriers were destroyed because of Shinn. "Shinn..." Gladys said in shock. "He's really improved! Captain!" Authur said with admiration in his voice. "M'am , incoming missiles from Charlie 12 Alpha 4!" Meyrin said. "Evade! Starport 20 degrees." Gladys replied. "Trisan 1 and 2 fire!" Authur said. Shot sounds were sounded in the air. The heartless ZAFT kept on destroying ORB 's Murasame and their ships.Shinn had destroyed half of the army ships launched. Earth Alliance then interfered and then , sent out their mobile suits. " Captain! Damage to our ship has increased by 25!" Authur screamed in shock. " Darn it. Bring out the Transhusser!" Galdys said. "Sir! The Minvera has set it's postion cannon!And we cannot evade! In the report , it said that it's killing radar is up to 12 km radius!" A Earth Alliance soldier said. "Okay." A man said as he grinned. "Auel! Sting! Stellar! GO!" The man said. **_

_**"You called us too late!" Auel said. "Shut up! We need to destroy the postion cannon!" Sting said. "Stellar will protect Neo." Stellar said in anger. "Yeah yeah whatever Sting. Like you're the smart ass.Geez." Auel replied. "Mobile suits approaching! It's the...ABYSS , CHAOS AND GAIA!" Meyrin said. "What!?" Authur cried."Darn!They won't learn their bloody lesson and are coming back with more mobile suits!I can't take it anymore! " Shinn said. "Meyrin!Prepare the Force Silloutette and deutrion beam!" "Okay!" Meyrin replied. "Force silhouette launch! Deutrion beam irridate!" The Sword Silloutette ejected and the Force Silloutette docked again. "You guys are goners!" Shinn said as he used the beam rifle and shot through the mobile suits approaching then took out his beam saber and sliced them into half. Lunamaria and Rey were firing continuously though the Minvera was heavily damaged."M'am the transhusser is ready to fire." Authur said. "Okay , FIRE!" The huge beam fired and wiped out almost the whole army of the Earth Alliance's ship. Electrical currents engulfed the Transhuser. **_

_**"Sir...The power of the Transhuser which the Minvera launched was only at 40...Imagine what it would be when it was full power." One of the crew members said."Krad...We can't retreat!Stellar! Come back and protect the ship! Sting and Auel! You two are doing a great job! Keep it up!" Neo said. "Of course who , as good as me not do a good job?" Auel boasted. "Heh...You think you're doing a good job? You only eliminated 15 of the army. I did a 5 better job than you! " Sting replied with a slight boastful tone in his voice. "So what? You have a sky unit! If I was piloting the Chaos , I would defeat the whole army on my own!" Auel shouted at Sting. "Like real!I bet you wiped out the whole army only in your dreams." Sting said.**_

_**"Stop fighting you two!" Neo said. "Just continue fighting the enemies!" He continued. "Yes sir." Both of them said in unison. "Geez , you started the fight and I got into trouble." Auel complained. "Whatever asshole." Sting replied. "Damn you." Auel muttered under his breath so that Sting couldn't hear him. **_

_**After I landed from the fight of the Destory's , We headed to the ORB battle. "Mobile suits approaching m'am." Mir said. " Rai , You ready?" Zack asked me. "Yeah , Rai Lee , Faith , heading out!" I replied. I turned on the Phase Shift as Faith entered the battlefield in the sky. " Hey guys I'm back..." A mysterious voice came out. "CONNOR!?" They all shouted in surprise. "Yeah. I'm going in." Connor said before entering the Akatsuki. "Alright , let's go!"**_

_**"Mike Connor , Akatsuki , launching!" Connor said as he launched. (This is my cousin's character.He has two names , Connor or Mike.)" Hey Rai , Long time no see." he said. "Yeah. Anyway , protect the Archangel. I'm going in." I said as I increased my thruster's firepower. "Darn it...I wanted the action but now I only get to stay here and beat the small frys. Ah well ... I didn't use my piloting skills for a long time so... be ready." Connor muttered under his breath. "DAMN YOU FAITH! YOU"RE GOING DOWN!RIGHT HERE!RIGHT NOW!" Shinn screamed as both of us used our high-beam rifles and shot at each other like crazy.**_

_**"I GOT YOU NOW!BASTARDS!" Sting said. We stopped battling , then I took out my beam saber and with one slash , all his armaments were gone. "ARHHHH!!" Sting screamed as Chaos fell into the sea. It didn't explode. Don't get me wrong. I didn't kill him. "Darn it , we're at a disadvantage! Retreat!" Neo said. "All Earth Alliance retreat! I repeat! All Earth Alliance retreat!" Neo said. Retreat beams were fired. All of them retreated. I was panting harder and harder ,losing vision as my eyelids grew heavier and heavier with each quick passing moments until I closed my eyes and I fell. Connor held my Faith's hand and brought me back to Archangel.**_

_**I opened my eyes and then , tried to sit up but I saw my sister with tear-watering eyes. "Onii-chan!" was her only reply as she hugged me. "Opps! You shouldn't be sitting up. The doctor said that it would be bad for you." she said as I carrassed her with the back of my hand. "BATTLE STATUS 5! BATTLE STATUS 5! IT"S AN EMERGENCY! COME ON! Except for Rai though. He's injured. " Zack said over the microphone."Come on , I gotta go." "WAIT!" She screamed but I was long gone.I got into my mobile suit uniform and jumped into the cockpit of Faith , I turned on the OS and was put to the catapult. **_

_**"NO!RAI!DON"T!" Zack screamed in my ear. "I don't care. I'm launching!" I said. "FINE! I"LL LOCK THE CATAPULT YOU"RE IN!" Zack replied. "Emergency launching." The computer voice said. "W-wha-how?" Zack said in shock. "Rai Lee , Faith , Heading out!" I said as I was pushed out of the catapult and then , I pushed onto the Phase Shift button. (Awww yeah.Ownage time.)As soon as I entered the battlefield , I disabled 42 zakus and goufs within 3 seconds with my beam rifles. I used Lighting Mode. (Lighting Mode is where my Faith becomes a blue figure flying around if I use full power.Oh yeah , And when I use that mode , My beam sabers and beam rifles beams are blue.Just to inform you!xDDD) "What do you mean that the 5 planes were destroyed in 1 minute?!That's impossible!" One of the captains in the Nazaca-class ships said. "Enemy mobile suit approaching!" The CIC of Bogey 1 said.(Bogey 1 is the battleship that Neo is in.)I headed towards the ship and the Gaia jumped up in the mobile amour mode.Then , I used my beam saber and cut off her two main blades. She fell down and then , they retreated.**_

_**Before I landed in the hatch , The voice of Colonel sounded in my head , **__'I can make the impossible , possible' __**. I shook my head. Neo sounded like him , but I just didn't know why.Could he be the Colonel? Nah , although I hope I don't offend Colonel , he was dead. I went to the hot spring and rested. I thought about the past events and just thought of a way I could have avoided them. But who knew that this war had its saying? Anyway , I got out and changed into my uniform. I immediately ran to the hanger and turned on the OS. 'Rearranging the combat from space to aerial combat. Nuclear energy higher reaction and modification of weaponry.' I said in my mind as I my hands flew across the keyboard arranging the whole system. " Kid , you gotta go see Sakura.She's dead worried about you!" Maburo said to me. **_

_**Maburo was my friend that was older than me. He was the head enginner of the Archangel. I ran to her room and saw my sister looking at her Haro with a sad expression. "Rai's here!Rai's here!" Haro said as it flapped it's wing-like things and it's eyes glowing red. " Onii-chan...?" Sakura asked me while rubbing her eyes. " Yeah?" I replied with a smile appearing on my face. Oh yeah , Sakura's my sis. She was one of the most prettiest girl in my school. Just when we both arrived , guys would be checking her out. However , if they ever touched her there , Death would be calling them. Luckily , nobody did because of what I did to Kyo. We hugged for what seemed like an eternity.**_

_**I felt happy when I woke up and saw Sakura with her teddy bear with her sleeping soundly. If you think I did it with her , you're just plain sick. I took my uniform and wore it. I then went to the hangar and jumped into Faith's cockpit. ' Overshield modified to higher defense.Cooling system at 15 degrees modifing to higher temperature resistance. ' My wounds healed completely. "Battle status 1!Battle status 1!" Kazu said. Kazu is another CIC of Archangel. I grabbed my battle suit and jumped into Faith's cockpit. I turned on the OS and it was time for some owning. "Rai Lee , Faith , Heading out!" The catapult pushed me out from the runway and I turned on the PS. (Also known as the... Phase Shift amour.Time to own some noobs.Nah I'm kidding.Lol)Faith's Wings opened freely and excess air from the coolers was blown out. The yellow eyes for Faith glowed in the bright light. I joined both my guns and charged it to 40 of nuclear energy. (I will shoot out GENESIS.When I do that) I pulled the trigger and at least 25 of the remaining forces were disabled because of my blast. I only kill Earth Alliance people because they use innocent people to do their experiments! **_

_**"CAPTAIN! LET ME GO!" Shinn screamed over the communicater. "Fine. I'm only allowing you to launch because ZAFT forces need our help." Gladys said. "Okay , thanks anyway. Shinn Asuka , Core Splendor , heading out!" Shinn said the small blue plane appeared while the chest , leg flyer and the Force Silloutette followed him out into the atmosphere. "HAWWWW!!" Shinn screamed as the leg flyer connected to the Core Splendor. He lowered the speed so that the synconize was perfect. After that , the chest flyer connected and after it was the Silloutette. The shield extended and then he shot with his beam rifle , disabling three windams. "You're mine!Earth Alliance forces!" Shinn shouted. "Disperse!" One of the pilots in the Windams said. They all dispersed when Shinn reached the group. "Damn , there are just too many!" Shinn screamed as he moved his head around and the Impulse shot with it's beam rifle continusly.After a while , three quaters of the group was destroyed. "ENOUGH!" He said as he took out his beam saber and disabled them. The alarm sounded in the Minvera. "What's wrong?" Gladys asked. **_

_**"Archangel is approaching!" One of the CIC's said. "What!?I thought the other remaining ZAFT and Earth Alliances wiped them out!"Authur said. "Never mind. Aim the main cannons at the Archangel. We shall count it as a enemy ship. It has done nothing but confusion and death to our people , " Gladys said firmly. "Yes , M'am but , it's not coming here.It changed it's course!" The whole crew said."Aim the Transhusser towards the remaining Earth Alliance forces." "Charging of the Transhusser is completed." Authur said. "Okay , FIRE!" Gladys said.The Transhusser was about to shoot but a green beam pierced through it and it exploded."What happened!?" Authur asked. "A mobile suit and a battleship!" Meyrin said. Faith appeared.**_

_**This is what happened before I got launched. "I'm heading out. The Earth Alliance and ZAFT forces fighting are doing nothing but destroying homes and killing people. The battle between them has to be stopped.Or ,this will continue in a cycle for the rest of eternity. " I said as I put on my helmet. "Okay , but be careful." Mir said. "Don't worry , I'll be fine. Rai Lee , Faith , Heading out!" I said as the catapult pushed Faith out of the runway. I pushed the Phase Shift button.Faith flew towards the battlefield and saw the Minvera aiming it's postion cannon so I used Faith's beam rifle to shoot through the cannon.It was spot-on.Bulls-eye.**_

_**"Faith's here!Shinn come back to Minvera!" Meyrin said. "FAITH IS HERE!?GIVE ME THE DESTINY SILLOUTETTE!" Shinn said. "But, we haven't tested it yet..." Meyrin said. "So?Please , Meyrin!" Shinn said with a little dull tone in his voice. "Okay , Destiny Silloutette , launch!" Meyrin said as the backpack was fired into the air. The Force Silloutette ejected and the Destiny docked. Shinn took out the two anti-ship swords and joined them to form huge swords that are joined together.He flew towards me and I put my guns at my waist and took out my two beam sabers and joined them to form a anti-ship sword. I clicked on the phase shift button and it said , "Lighting mode." I pushed the lever to increase the speed of Faith. As you all know , Faith will become a blue figure flying in the sky.**_

_**"Impulse pilot , are you satisfied with destorying mobile suits?Taking innocent people's lives?" I asked with anger in my tone. "Yeah , naturals are the weak that use us to experiment on!" Shinn replied as he charged at me while I took out my beam saber to counter it. "HAAAHHH!" Shinn angrily screamed as he pushed the thruster lever forward and berserked. "Don't you ever learn your lesson!?" He pushed me away and threw his two swords like boomerangs. I looked down and looked up with berserk eyes. I dodged them like they were nothing. The swords returned to him. "GRRRR!"Shinn screamed as we traded clashes. The battle was intense , but I sliced off his arm. "MEYRIN! CHEST FLYER!HURRY!" He said. "Okay , Chest flyer launch!" Meyrin replied. He flew to get them but when he got to them , he got blasted away. "Don't run away!" I said. The blast was because I shot through the chest flyer. Bleh , Shinn , you're such a sucker. LOL!**_

_**Rusty came towards the battle between me and Shinn.He took out his beam saber and sliced off Shinn's other arm. "Damn it!Why am I losing to you guys!?" Shinn asked as he retreated. "Come on Rai!We need to go!" Rusty said as he flew off. "Alright. Let's go." I said as I looked at Minvera. They were retreating so we had won for the fifth time. As Rusty flew back , I stopped for a while to think.The battles that I fought , I was engrossed in thoughts of relaxing for once.I guess I could take a rest off. **__'I guess I could go to the city and have lunch there with Sakura. Then go shopping with her , wow , I think I really need this vacation!'__** I thought and grinned.**_

"Onii-chan! Hurry up! Come on!" Sakura said. She pulled me towards the shop that was having a grand sale."Alright! Coming!" I replied. She bought new clothes and all those things that girls like. I think. I wasn't into girl's stuff. I wasn't satisfied with the world. It turned worse every day of the year. I hope that I could just rest. Well, just my luck. I got a call from Murrue and I had to return to Archangel. I had no choice. I needed a new gundam because most of them were updated. So, they gave me...

_**"So Rai , how is it?" Rusty asked. "It's okay except for the combat mode. It's supposed to be aerial since we're on Earth." I replied typing on the keyboard to modify some of the arrangements make to the Gundam. "Okay , thanks Rai.I owe you one." Rusty replied. "No problem." I said. "It's battling time!" Zack said. "Zack..? How come you're here? " I wondered. "Murrue said we needed as many pilots as we can to help with the upcoming battle soon. It's gonna take place in ORB." He replied. I clenched my fists tightly. "Rai? Rai?" Zack and Rusty asked. "Huh?" I replied because I was thinking of the past events. "Come on!" Zack shouted. **_

_**"THIS IS WAR!!" Shinn screamed as he destroyed practically everything that stood in his way. The Impulse took out a few Windams with its beam rifle and sliced through the cockpits of the Windams. In simpler terms , heartless. (Luckily! You have me!)**_

_**"Rai Lee , Blue Astray , Launching" I said as the catapult burst through the runway and pushed me towards the skies. (Well my Blue Astray looks like the ordinary version except that it has a katana like Lowe's red Astray. Oh yeah! It doesn't use firepower. But GN Drive like the Exia.) **_

_**I sliced through the cockpits of the Earth Alliance. Windams were approaching every where. Zack and Rusty were constantly firing so as to not let any missles hit the Archangel.I shot serveral beams at the Impulse. "Remember me , Impulse pilot?" I sarcasticly said with disgust in my voice tone. "THERE YOU ARE!" Shinn shouted.We traded beams , continuously , looking for a opening. But neither of us gave in. We continued then , we traded clashes. "DAMN YOU!" Shinn went into SEED mode. He fired his beams more accurately. However , I was still ten times better than him. **_

_**"RAI!!" A voice called out to me. For a brief moment , I turned around and then , ZZZZZ! The sound of beams clashing.Except it wasn't me. It was one of my buddies in Army , Leon. "GO RAI! HELP ARCHANGEL!" he cried. "NO! I WILL FINISH THIS FIGHT!" I replied as I helped him fend off Impulse. "DAMN IT! CAPTAIN! SEND OUT THE MAIN CANNON!" Shinn screamed. "Transhusser , aim and FIRE!" Gladys said. The Transhusser gathered energy. Leon did not see the main cannon and therefore , only realised when I shouted. It was too late. His gundam legs were shaved off and then , "RAAAAA!" Shinn screamed as he pierced into Leon's cockpit. "AHHHH!!" Leon said as he took his last breath. BOOOOOOMMMM! "LLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOONNNN!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. **_

_**I did notice a few mistakes...**_

_**End of Chapter One. Chapter Two might be realeased within the next three weeks. I got my exams coming up!**_


	2. Chap 2: Blood smeared on my bloody hands

Hey guys , this is Killeroftime3 and here is Chapter 2!NO FLAMES PLEASE! Come on...This is my first fanfic...be easy on me...please?

Disclaimer: Sadly , I do not own Gundam Seed / Seed Destiny / Double 0 TT. These are all part of my story but Sunrise and Bandai own them .

**This chapter involves alot of blood , (Parent's discretion is advised)**

Phase 2 (Blood smeared on my bloody hands)

"LLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. The Red Astray blew up right in front of me , before my very eyes. I clutched the Astray's controls tightly. I couldn't believe it. I just wouldn't. Tears ran down my cheeks as Shinn smirked. "Not so tough now are you?" He said sacarstically.Rubbing in salt to my wound.Thanks alot Shinn.

I went into SEED mode and immediately charged at Shinn. He dodged with ease , however , I wasn't gonna leave this matter face down. I turned back and unsleathed the katana and sliced off his (as in the Impulse's) head. "Grrrrrrr! WHY YOU! YOU DON'T LEARN DO YOU!?" He screamed. I just remained silent. Killing someone precious to me , you're gonna regret it.

He really turned me mad. I was filled with rage. I really wanted to kill him. He took out his beam saber and tried to cut my left arm off. I reacted immediately and sliced off his right arm. "MEYRIN! CHEST FLYER!" Shinn screamed over the communication line to Meyrin. "Okay!" she replied with shock laced in her voice.

"YOU'RE NOT GETTING AWAY THIS TIME!" I screamed as I chased after him. "Tsk. Pesistant asshole." Shinn muttered as he shot his beam rifle at me. I quickly dodged and sleathed my katana and took out my beam rifle. I continued firing. Shinn ejected the old chest flyer but I managed to destroy the one Meyrin sent to him so he had join back with the old one. (Stupid Shinn. You're gonna die!That is your death penalty for killing Leon!)

He kept on firing his beam rifle at me with rage. "GO DOWN!!" He screamed as he put his beam rifle back and took out his beam saber. I screamed , "IMPULSE PILOT ! DO YOU WANT TO DIE?" I took out my beam saber and we clashed continuously , not giving each other an opening to have an advantage over the other person.

Finally , I took out my beam rifle and shot off his left arm. " Damn!! ORB KILLED MY FAMILY AND I WON'T FORGIVE THEM! " he screamed as ejected the chest flyer and the Core Splendor fired its rockets and gatling guns at the destroyed chest flyer which flew toward me. I quickly evaded it and continuously shot at the chest flyer. It soon went down. "MEYRIN! CHEST FLYER AND THE FORCE SILHOUETTE!" Shinn screamed.

"Ro-Roger..." Meyrin quickly replied in surprise. "Chest flyer and Force Silhouette ready to launch." One of the co-workers said. "Okay! Chest flyer and Force Silhouette launch!" Meyrin said as they took off toward Shinn. "RAAAAAAA!!" He screamed as the Core Splendor docked with the Leg flyer , Chest flyer and the Force Silhouette. "YOU'RE GOING DOWN!!" He said as he took out his beam saber and charged at me.

Time to give him a taste of his own medicine. "Hmmmm , Where have I heard that before?" I sarcastically asked while he charged at me with full thrusters. "RAAAAAAAAA!!DIE!" He screamed at the top of his voice as he continuously sliced the air because I evaded. "Are you attacking the air or me?" I sarcastically asked again to make him more angry and to make him lose more of his hard concentration.

I was not surprised that Shinn's accuracy dropped tremendously."JUST GO DOWN DAMN IT!" he kept on screaming. "Shinn! Return back to the Minvera! Your energy levels are going down." Meyrin shouted. " Not yet , I haven't beat this guy!" He said as he shut off the communication line.I had to defeat him somehow. I quickly pushed the thrusters to full power.The Blue Astray burst forward as I unsheathed the katana and sliced his arms and head off then kicked him down toward the Minvera.

"Damn!" Shinn said as the Impulse went down and the force of the impact caused him to black out . Minvera quickly opened the hatch and Lunamaria was at the end of the runway. "Shinn! I've got you!" she said frantically. The Zaku Warrior (Lunamaria Hawke Custom) caught the falling Impulse and went back into the hatch. "Shinn! Shinn! Pull yourself together!" Lunamaria screamed worriedly. "Ahhhh...Luna...? Where am I?" Shinn asked as he blinked his eyes a couple of times.He got up and went to the wall.

"GRRRRR!" Shinn screamed in anger as he punched the wall. "HE GOT AWAY!AND IT WAS BECAUSE I WAS TOO WEAK!" He kept on saying as he punched the wall continuously. Back in the Archangel , I safely landed in the hatch and I was sitting on the couch next to my study table. "Onii-chan , I brought you some lunch. " Sakura said as she entered our room. She put it on my study table and sat beside me. She then gave me a hug. "Come on! Go and eat!" she said with puppy eyes. "I cooked it!" she continued as she grinned. Nobody could resist eating my sister's or mother's cooking , even me. I've tried.It was irresistable.

I went and ate my lunch. Boy! What a lunch it was! Curry rice with beef. " Let's eat! " I said as I dug into the food. I said that although I was the only one eating. "Man, this is so delicious! As usual!" I managed to say through my full mouth. "Mind your manners. No talking when your mouth is full" Sakura said playfully. "Yes,. ma'am" I replied smiling.

After I had finished my meal , I went to the cafeteria to get the dishes washed. About five minutes later , I returned back to my room. I walked in tiredly after such a hearty meal. Sakura was using the computer analyzing the information of the Archangel. "So...How's the Archangel doing Sakura?" I asked as I peeked at what was on the computer. She instantly replied , " It's doing well. After the repairs are finished, it will look all set to go.And , we need to buy somemore supplies." "I see..." I said as I gazed blankly into space. "Onii-chan?" Sakura asked. "Huh...?Oh yeah okay good.Thanks." I quickly replied as i walked out of my room and ran a hand through my hair.

I continued my walk around the ship."Rai!" a voice ringed in my ears. "Huh?" I said as I turned around. "He-hey mannn..." it was Rusty.He was panting really hard so I thought it might have been an emergency. "Yeah?What happened?" I replied and my rage filled. "We're heading to space for the final battle..." Rusty quickly muttered under his breath. "We're heading to space...for the final battle?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yeah..." I left the sentence hanging. What would happen to the innocent people of ORB and...especially to the world?..."But I thought you said that it would be in ORB!" I screamed. "Sorry...I thought it would have been but no...I'm so sorry Rai..." Rusty apologised. I walked around the ship still confused. Finally , I returned to my room. Sakura was sleeping peacefully. I didn't want to wake her up.She looked so beautiful like my Mom...I wished she was still here with us...Especially Dad...he gave me the inspiration when I needed the most.

He was one of the best friends and I had even though he was my dad...Mom and Dad were so kind to people...Although we were poor last time...she always reminded me and Sakura to humble.Never to be arrogant especially to the police.We could afford to go to school...though we needed financial support.

Mom and Dad could turn a perfect stranger into our best friends...They were like gods. One word that could describe them both is : Perfect. They provided us with food , a roof over our heads , protection and their love...was so pure that they did not once scold us , for we did not take them for granted. We always strived to be the best children any parent could have.

However , we were contented with our lives. Then , something magical happened...we had a little brother.

His name was...Rolo. Sakura , Rolo and I were inseparable. We stayed together through thick and thin. On special occasions , we had one of my favourite meals , Beef Stew. We took it during cold days as well...with hot chocolate. When we were sick too. We had many happy times until...E.R.A 70 the year of Bloody Valentine.

The one nuclear missile that the Zodiac Alliance of Freedom Treaty failed to destroy...and it killed a million people and destroyed some of PLANT.My parents were killed in the beginning of the war between Earth Alliance and ZAFT after the Bloody Valentine as revenge.

My parents last wish was that I , being the eldest , protected my siblings and live with my grandparents. However , fate wasn't on my family's side anymore. One morning on 13 August E.R.A 70 when we were sleeping , Earth Alliance soldiers burst into my grandparents' house and took Rolo away from us. He was only three years old then.

I was six that year...And luckily for Sakura , my grandparents and I were saved by ORB soldiers patroling the area near my new destroyed home.

Now , In E.R.A 80 , I'm sixteen and Sakura is fourteen. I joined the Archangel in hopes of finishing what the Earth Alliance started. The Blue Astray is the only sword that I have that could help me save the world from this chaos. I finally realised what Blue Astray was made for. The katana was made because it could pierce through any type of barrier.

But , this posed as a disadvantage too. Although the katana could pierce through any type of barrier , it would take a lot of time to do this depending on how strong the barrier is. But , it didn't bother me that much. The beam rifle that I have could be joined with a cannon(like the Wing Zero's buster rifle) that shoots a massive or enormous blast of energy which practically destroys anything in my way.

Anyway , I came back to my senses again. I looked at the clock. It was 2.42. I entered the room at 2...so that meant that I was thinking about my past for 42 minutes. I heaved a huge sigh. I really wanted to fight...but it was amazing that the ZAFT was quiet...And especially too quiet...I was sure that they were up to something...something destructive.Maybe like a gundam...or even stronger! Like the Destroy Gundam!

I was about to fall asleep for a nap after that hearty meal when I heard..."Battle status 1!!Battle status 1!!" Finally , time to get into Blue Astray and quickly end this war. I quickly went into the hangar and boarded the Blue Astray. (Oh yeah! I forgot to mention that the katana cover of the Red Astray is gold and red right? But the Blue Astray's is Blue and Sliver/Black. Shiny black) "Rai Lee , Codename:Setsuna F Seisi, Prioty to me. (I also forgot to mention that I got a codename I forgot to use.) "Okay! Rai! Get ready to launch!" Mir said.

"Roger. Rai Lee , Blue Astray , Taking off!" I said as the catapult pushed Blue Astray into the open space. " Blue Astray , Requesting to intercept enemy targets." I said as I clicked on Blue Astray's communication links. " Roger , you may intercept Rai." Mir said. "Roger. Entering Phase 1 of operation. " I said as I went on to the battlefield. "Blue Astray intercepting with enemy targets." Mir said to Murrue while I was intercepting with the ZAFT forces.

"Tsk...Shinn Asuka , Core Splendor , take off!" Shinn said as the Core Splendor made its way into the battlefield with the leg flyer , chest flyer and Force Silhouette. "How can anyone see in this low amount of light!?" Shinn asked frustration laced in his voice. "Well , I can!!" A voice said as the Chaos appeared out of the blue. " What!!" Shinn said now with shock laced in his voice. He quickly synconized with all the flyers and the Force Silhouette.

Sting reached for his beam saber and tried to slice off Shinn's arm but to no valid. "Shit! I should have come earlier!" Sting said with frustration overcoming his being. He then took out his beam saber and they both clashed. ' I won't give up! I just won't! Mayu , Mum and Dad died but I was luckier than them!I had saved Mayu's phone that's why I didn't die! It should have been me that died. I SHOULD HAVE BEEN ME!' Shinn screamed in his head. "Not yet!" Sting screamed as he charged towards Shinn. It was a split second later did Shinn realise what was going to happen.

He quickly pushed the thrusters to their fullest and charged towards Sting to make another of those tense clashes. The tension between both of them grew more and more thick. They were both panting harder and harder when they exchanged clashes over and over again. Shinn was overcomed with more and more painful memories of his painful past.

He was getting distracted and finally , he snapped back into reality...but it was too late. Sting was gonna kill him. The Chaos had the Impulse excatly where it wanted. "You're mine!" Sting shouted in pride as the beam saber was about to slice the Impulse into half.Suddenly , continuous beams were fired.' Those beams!' Everyone thought with shock. "IT'S THE BLUE ASTRAY!" They all screamed in surprise.

"Blue Astray , Eliminating target." I said as I charged towards the Chaos and unsleathed my katana and sliced off his arms , legs and head with a single slash. Shinn stared at the Blue Astray with amazement. Sure he had fought me but to him , I seemed to have improved. I was so angry. My sister would be devastated if I died and I would be devastated if she died. My brother was taken away from us. I wanted to have revenge on them. For all that they did me!

The Chaos retreated while the Abyss came out of the water."YOU HAVEN'T FACED ME! STING IS SUCH A NOOB!He can't even beat a normal human! What a weakling!" Auel screamed. I didn't even need to go into SEED mode. I just lunged the katana into the cockpit of the Abyss. "This is what you get when your pride and confidence overcomes you." I said as Auel managed to stutter something. "I hate you!" The Abyss was about to blow up I kicked the Abyss into the water.And on the Bogey 1 , the signal with Abyss was lost. "AUEL!" Both Neo and Stellar said.

Everyone was shocked. Shinn was unable to defeat even one of the newly built ZAFT models that the Earth Alliance had stolen. But with ease , I charged towards Shinn and sliced off all his legs , arms and head. Shinn was too ocuppied with the scenes that he saw. He didn't even flinch. He wasn't even in reality anymore. He was in another world.

A world that only scenes of his past could enter. And that was , his memories. Nothing existed except himself and his memories. It was like he was trapped. Stuck between reality and his memories. Too many bad things happened to him. He couldn't even differenciate right or wrong anymore. He was confined to a small corner where he was trembling. Like he was the only one on the plant left still surviving. I took a vote and decided to save him. He then snapped back into reality when he found himself in the medical room while I continued fighting.

The Blue Astray quickly disabled all the Windams within 2 minutes. "SAY WHAT!?The Blue Astray defeated all 1200 of those Windams!? They were all fine tuned! All given the best armament and the best weapons in the whole world! Our technology is the best in the world! Even better than those of the Coordinators!" The captain of the ship said. "Captain Bradley! The Blue Astray is charging right towards us!" One of the CIC's said. "FIRE ALL MAIN CANNONS! MAKE SURE ALL OF THE BULLETS HIT HIM!" Bradley screamed. " Pitiful. " Was the only word I said while I evaded all of their attacks.

I continued my charge towards the Bogey-class ship. They opened a communication line to me. I quickly looked down so as to not let them notice me. "Blue Astray pilot! Please! Spare our lives and we will give you anyting you want!" Bradley said. "How pathetic...begging for your life like a pitiful dog." I said as I turned into SEED mode.They screamed in horror. I remembered all the Earth Alliance soldiers killing my father first because he was a Coordinator. And then they killed my mother because she married my father. I was gonna take revenge. A pitiful scientist's of Natural race blood smeared on my hands wouldn't be enough.I would need more than that.

I would need to kill. Kill all the soldiers and commanders in the army. I would need at least 2000 soldiers blood smeared on my already bloody hands from all those I have killed before them to relieve at least one thousandth of my pain of losing both my parents. I quickly moved back a great deal amount of distance and then , I sleathed my katana and took out my beam rifle. Bradley then said, "Yeah , that's it. We'll give you the mobile suit." ( I was searching for the mobile suit that they had and that was , the Red Frame that was roughly built.)

I didn't believe him nor anyone for that matter anymore. Right then , I didn't care about that mobile suit.I pulled the trigger. Several beams were fired into the ship.The ship right in front of the Blue Astray blew up. " I hate you...I won't forgive you. You killed innocent children and people during your dreadful experiments!" I shouted with rage filling my mind. " I won't forgive you. I won't!" I continued to shout , into that space where Bogey was 13 seconds ago that was now reduced to nothing but smithereens.

I continued my mission as I said to Mir , "Phase 1 completed. Entering Phase 2." Mir just gave a quick reply , "Okay." I unsleathed my katana and put my beam rifle to the backskirt. I sliced through the GINNs coming toward me. " I won't forgive anyone. I will defeat anyone who stands in my way." I said as I sleathed my katana and took out my beam saber and drove it through the Nazaca-class ship of ZAFT.

I watched it explode right in front of my eyes. I didn't shed a tear. Normally , when I fight , I would avoid killing people. But seeing all these innocent people dying from diseases caused by the experiment failures...conducted by the EA! (EA is Earth Alliance.) I glanced at my hands for a moment. I thought about what I was doing. It was pointless. They would only be afraid of me and create more stronger weapons and try to destroy me. During that process , more innocent people would be killed!

Just thinking about it made me more and more angrier. I couldn't stand blood shed. I saw so much blood being poured out of my dad. His blood was used to experiment on people until they made a much much more stronger pilot than a Coordinator. I snapped back into reality when I heard the alert being sounded. I regained my composure and unsleathed my katana then, attacked with full resolve.

I wanted to kill all of them...feel the pain of their family members being killed like how mine was. I was left with a little choice. Join the Archangel...Have the codename of the team of Celestial Being. I was named : Setsuna F Seiei. I was given Faith out of my own invention. However , during the test , it was engaged in a battle and badly damaged.So they used the remains of it after I piloted it and advanced it's technology and built the old Blue Astray which lower arm was cut off.

I was chosen to be the pilot of the Blue Astray because of close combat and the way I use my weapons.Anyways , continuing with the battle. Blood was obviously shed in the stupid fighting for the leadership of the world. I was angry , I mean seriously I wasn't this angry before I saw my parents die in front of my eyes.(In E.R.A 70 15 November) I charged forward to the Earth Alliance soldiers , I kicked one of them in the shin , took his gun and shot his head off. (Gruesome isn't it?).

The other one was the one was the guy who shot my parents continously in the gut last time I saw him. I was crying then when I saw my parents being killed. my sister passed out because she was thrown to one side. My grandparents were passed out as well because the soldiers kicked them to one side as well. I was so angry. (Remember the gun I'm still carrying?) I used it and shot in his nuts. I wanted to make this as painful as possible.

I then used the knife in the soldier's bag whose gun I was carrying , and stabbed in right in the face of the other guy. I threw him out from 'my' house to the outdoor staircase connecting the roof all the way to the bottom of the building. (Do you know all those cool staircases that have the metal sound when you step on them? Yeah , that's the one) He was bleeding so bad. It was a gruesome sight. Blood was shed everywhere. Including my clothing , face and heart.

I threw him down from the staircase. (You never know what kind of strength you have...) He hit his face on the railing of the staircase. Obviously causing the whole entire knife to be pierced through his head. And , I used the gun and shot his body while he was in mid-air. ( I was on the thirty-fifth floor. So yeah...Pretty badly killed by a 6 year old) That was two of the reinforcement soldiers who took Rolo away and wanted to kill us once and for all.

I was spacing out when I suddenly noticed a huge beam particle blast headed right in front of me. I simply used my shield for resistance. "How many times must I say I won't forgive anyone of you Earth Alliance soldiers!" I screamed as I unsleathed my katana and I charged forward and pierced through the ship. Then , I took out my beam rifle by my left hand and shot numerous blasts before flying off and seeing the ship explode into nothing but smithereens.

Mir's voice suddenly ringed in my ears. She said , "Rai! An unknown mobile suit is heading toward your direction!" I quickly looked up as my tears misted my vision. I felt so sad and angry. I gritted my teeth and charged forward. "This is...Darryl Johnson!" The voice said as the unknown mobile suit charged towards me. "With my new GNV-06X Miter Gundam! I'll destroy you!" He said as he charged toward me. The Miter took out it's huge lancer (which looked like that javalin that knights carry when they do horse fights.) The generator started to spin. GN- particles formed into one huge beam sword. The handle was pretty thin and the sword was enormous.

I never thought I would have to use my fullest but I wasn't gonna hold back. He charged towards and swung his sword and was gonna slice me into half but I was quicker. I simply used my katana and sliced off his head. "What the hell!? This was equipped with the best armor!" Darryl said in disbelief. " I will protect my sister at all costs." I muttered. I was above berserking. I felt like I was about to explode due to the amount of anger buried in my soul. My soul was beyond redemption. I wanted to just kill. My bitter memories flowing back in my head. The day August 13 E.R.A 70).

I didn't care! I wanted to kill every Earth Alliance soldier. I wanted to make sure that the Earth was at peace once and for all. I continued with my second mission and killed all the Windams that tried to stop me from intercepting the main cannon of the Earth Alliance. "THE BURST STORM IS READY SIR Francis!" One of the workers said to the captain of EA.

"Okay! FIRE AT THE MOBILE SUIT THAT IS HEADING TOWARD US!" Francis Decoit replied while a smirk formed on his face. I was charging at them when I finally realised that I was going fall for their trap. I continued to charge though. "Target locked on!" The computer voice sounded. "FIRE!" Francis said as the the Burst Storm charged and shot out an enormous blast of GN- particles.

I took the risk. I increased my firepower and just to block the blast. It was working!The Blue Astray's main body computer showed that the shield was about to explode within the next few minutes. I quickly pushed back the blast toward the Burst Storm and it was only about 50 metres before I reached the Burst Storm. The next thing I knew , I pushed the beam toward the cannon that was about to explode. I left my shield there and flew away from the scene. Everybody died in there.

I couldn't even catch my breath before Darryl attacked me. "DAMN YOU! YOU ASSHOLE.YOU DESTROYED THE BLUE COSMOS!" He screamed. "So what?" I asked with sacarsm. "They killed my parents so I killed them. Fair and square. Simple as one two three." I continued as I charged forward. "WHY YOU!" He screamed again while he retaliated.

I kicked him into the water. The impact was so great that before I knocked him in , I used my beam saber and sliced through his right arm. His beam javalin/sword was in his left hand and the Miter went into the water with a loud explosion. He didn't die. Miter's arm just exploded in the water.

I sleathed my katana and shot continous beams into the water. I reckon about 100 - 140 shots into the water per second. Then , there was a huge wave that sunk down motherships of the EA. I finally went back to Archangel. The signal flares were fired as more and more battleships disappeared into the distance to retreat and repair their ships for the upcoming battle in space , near the Lunar orbit. ( I created it. It's about 5 million km from Earth.)

I went down from the cockpit and the whole entire crew of Celestial Being surrounded the Blue Astray. "Amazing!" They were all singing praises because of my achievements. Once I landed on the floor , my sister ran towards me and hugged me. "Don't scare me like that...sob sob." She sobbed. "I'm sorry. I didn't really want to wake you up and...this gundam is my sword of protecting all of you...," I said. "But..." She stopped. "don't worry...even if I lose my life in the battlefield...it will be for a good cause." I continued.

"But...Please don't die. I don't wanna lose you like Rolo." She continued to sob. My heart felt like a million knives pierced it and being twisted when she mentioned about Rolo. It spurred my anger more than before. I wanted to kill the EA soldiers , badly. I really wanted to put back on my helmet and go out there and kill them all. But I have my limits to my anger. I dislike fighting. But if I have to do it to attain peace , I will do it. For my sake as well as the whole entire world's sake. Are you people satisfied with the world?

Meanwhile , at Orb's hangar , several gundams were being prepared for the next battle in space. Mobile suits were being loaded into the ships that were heading there. Boosters the size of a rocket ship were also being attached to the ships as well. "ALRIGHT! BE READY GUYS! COME ON LET'S MOVE!" General Walker said. "Yes Sir Walter!" All the soldiers said. "And you , go to your mobile suit. " He pointed at a soldier. "Yes Sire!" He replied as he jumped in. " Okay , Rolo Lee , Lancelot Albion , Launching!" He said as the catapult pushed him towards the sky.

Author's notes : Who would have thought that Rolo was a soldier of Orb? Who saved him from the Earth Alliance? Who would have thought that Rolo was still alive?( Okay , how was that story? Give me your reviews! You can email me if you don't have a fanfiction account!)

Author's words : Sorry it took so long! I hope this chapter can make it up to you for waiting so long! Anyways , the next chapter is **Confrontation**

It's when I meet my younger brother. So , take care and have a nice day!


End file.
